Scenes from a Commitment Ceremony
by Victorian Beauty
Summary: Continuing their relationship from “Faster and Faster”, Quicksilver and Northstar tie the knot and have a commitment ceremony, inviting their friends and team members. What could possibly go wrong? More scenes to follow.
1. Chapter 1: Scenes 1, 2, and 3

Scenes from a Commitment Ceremony

Part One:

"I'm not letting you do it, Jean-Paul."

"Pietro, it needs to be done. It's needed to be done for a very long time now. This is important."

"Important to you maybe…"

"Yes, it is important to me, doesn't that count for something?" Jean-Paul stared him down evenly.

Pietro shifted uncomfortably. It was a valid point that the other man was making. In his life, only a few people had really mattered. Now he had to remember that Jean-Paul was one of them. He sighed.

The French Canadian saw that he was making some progress. His expression softened and his voice sweetened. "Please, let me do this, _chéri_."

The knowledge that he was being cajoled made Pietro dig in his heels even harder, just on basic principle alone. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"You are NOT cutting my bangs Jean-Paul."

"It's for the photos, please! You're seriously cute, but really… This is our commitment ceremony! I want everything to be perfect. Please?"

Pietro sighed and looked towards the ceiling, but relented. He dropped his arms and sat down in the chair at the dressing table. The other man read the surrender, smiled, picked up the scissors, and walked towards Pietro.

As Jean-Paul combed the long whips of bright platinum hair over his lover's eyes and snipped them off. Pietro wrapped his arms around the slim athletic waist and sighed. When the wisps had fallen to the ground, Jean-Paul smoothed the rest of Pietro's hair and kissed his forehead. "_Mon lapin_…" Then he sighed. "You're still worried, aren't you? It's just some of the Alpha Flight members, some of The Avengers, some of the X-Men, and your father showing up for our Commitment Ceremony. This is a happy occasion. What's to worry about?"

Pietro groaned sickly and buried his head in Jean-Paul's chest.

Part Two:

Scott Summers looked irritated as he pulled the car up to the reception hall where the ceremony was going to take place. "I wanted to be here ten minutes ago" Scott muttered.

"Will you relax, Slim?" Bobby shot him a look. "We're the first ones here."

"I didn't want to be here at all." Logan growled as he lit a cigar.

"Don't smoke in my car, Logan. And what do you mean you didn't want to come? We, as a community, should be supporting each other." Scott twisted the steering wheel of the car as he began to Parallel Park.

"It's just weird is all."

"Why, because they're gay?" jeered Bobby.

"No, it isn't that, it just comes as a surprise. I always thought… you know… that he wanted to bang that lunatic twin sister of his."

"Shhh…" hissed Scott.

"Yah know," Bobby ventured "I always thought that too."

"Okay, I thought the same thing." Scott admitted after a long pause, in which he bumped the car against the back of the car in front of him. He made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat.

"Wait a minute. Who are we talking about, Quicksilver or Northstar?"

"…"  
"…"  
"…"

Scott then backed up too far and bumped the car behind them.

Part Three:

Jean-Paul and Pietro stood shoulder to shoulder near the door as they greeted their guests. "Thank you for coming" chimed Jean-Paul over and over. Even with his French Canadian accent (which Pietro usually found charming) it was beginning to wear thin.

Wanda entered rather suddenly. She was a welcome sight, as her brothers' nerves were raw.

"Pietro!" she chimed. "You look well. It's nice to see you so happy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed both his cheeks.

"We're very glad you could make it. I know it means a lot to Pietro that his family be here today." Jean-Paul made a polite smile to go along with the speech. He only got a cool smile in reply as Wanda swept into the decorated hall.

"I tried." Jean-Paul sighed.

"She knows you're good for me. She'll come around, don't worry." He tried to give his new partner a reassuring look. It seemed to work, because he could see the tension in his expression lesson a little.

As Jean-Paul leaned in to kiss Pietro on the cheek, a wind caught the door and it swung hard, hitting the him square in the nose.

"My God, Jean-Paul, are you okay?"

"It's nothing…" he grunted without moving his hand from his face. "It will be fine." He threw a suspicious look towards Wanda.

"Do you think she…?"

Pietro followed Jean-Paul's glance towards his twin sister

"No! Certainly not! I'm sure she…" He dropped his head. "Oh, shit."


	2. Chapter 2: Scenes 4 and 5

Scene 4

The bartender sighed and shook his head. The man had been there for some time and had had too much to drink, but he was nervous about cutting the guy off. Maybe it was because the man was wearing a cape and helmet.

"One more!" the man in the helmet grunted.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink?" asked the bartender gingerly as he wiped out a glass.

"No one tells the Master of Magnetism when he's had enough to drink."

"Um, Sir," he said, finding his courage "I'm sorry but no, no more drinks for you."

The man in the cape growled and held out his hand. A spoon rose up from behind the bar, hung suspended above the man's hand, and rotated slowly.

"Yeah, you see that?" The man indicated to the spoon. "Look at that. You see that? The spinning. Look, you see? It spins."

"Yeah, I see it."

"With the spinning and all, you see it. You looking?"

"Yeah, I'm looking."

"The spinning, you see it. Do you see it?"

"Yes, I see it." The bartender was beginning to get annoyed. He'd guessed the man was a mutant, but this was just getting asinine.

"See the spinning? Yeah, most people can't do that."

"All right, all right, here you go." He poured the man in the cape another drink. He knew the rules about cutting people off. But, while he didn't have a problem with mutants per-say, he didn't exactly want to make a drunk one angry. "You never know what can happen these days" he thought to himself.

"You know where I'm going?" The mutant slurred.

"No idea." The bartender continued wiping his already-clean glass. He didn't want to have this conversation.

"My son's wedding. My son…" he slurred into the glass and swallowed the rest of the drink "Wedding, they said…"

"Well, you're not loosing your son, you're gaining a daughter." the bartender ventured.

"I'd gain a daughter to loose my son." the man slurred drunkenly. "But it's another son I'll gain. I never needed the one I had. My daughters… another daughter wouldn't be bad. Bui, my son… another son… God…" The spoon clattered to the bar and the man fell off the stool.

The bartender thought he heard the man mutter the word "Canadian" from the floor.

Scene 5

The hall looked lovely; expertly decorated in white, sliver, and a delicate blue-gray. Pietro and Jean-Paul cut dashing figures in matching white and gray tuxedoes.

The two men stood at the front of the hall, getting ready to take their vows. The music faded and the room went silent. As the Rabbi began to speak, the doors at the opposite end of the hall flew open and a dark figure cast a shadow across the isle towards the happy couple.

It stood silhouetted in the doorway for a moment, an impressive figure in a cape and helmet. The dramatic and imposing image loomed over the door for a long moment, then entered the hall with heavy and deliberate strides.

"I am the Mishter of Mig-na-tiz… oh crap…" The cape caught on a pew and the figure swung with it, crashing into the isle.

Logan stood up.

"I'm out!" he announced as he headed for the door.

"Me too." Colossus followed him.

"Oh, God, Dad…" Pietro moaned. With a heavy sigh, he turned towards his partner, only to find that he was alone in front of the crowd.

"Where'd Jean-Paul go?"


End file.
